


Agape: Ursa Major Mix

by momothesweet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Music, lots of mentions of victuuri but it's really bc yuri loves them tbh, subtle confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: Yuri finds out about Otabek's secret hobby after a night out at the club doesn't turn out so well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this to help me with my writer's block pls send help
> 
> Based on those [tweets](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com/post/157085022530/joodlepot-i-i-dont-know-what-to-do-with-this) from Kubo-sensei.
> 
> I like to think that Otabek is into, like, synthy-wave 80s and 90s tracks. Kinda like Daft Punk, but maybe more [Kavinsky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MV_3Dpw-BRY) or [Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GW6sLrK40k) or maybe something like this [Steve Aoki song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViB4IR-7mtk)?
> 
> I'm not sure how to describe it, ironically enough lmao. Can you tell I'm totally a music expert?
> 
> Fic takes place about 2-3 years after the events of the first season. Have fun!

For once, Yuri wants to leave Otabek and just go home.

To start, the music is way too loud. If someone can actually call this racket music. Yuri would have never thought to think like Yuuri and Victor, but he can understand it now when they say that being in the club can be too loud and the music can be too jarring to the ears. Except tonight, featuring whoever this DJ is, the music isn’t just jarring. It’s a continuous, brutal assault to every tiny bone and organ that makes up a human’s ability to hear. How do other skaters like Christophe have the ability to perform a routine on the ice with shit like this? Just thinking about it makes Yuri’s blood boil even more.

Speaking of which, it’s a piece of hell on earth in this club. Yuri doesn’t know how many times he’s been rubbed into a sticky body dancing by him. He can’t tell if that stickiness is from sweat or spilled drinks or some other questionable fluid he dares not think about. Whatever that substance is, he wants to shower it off. All of it. 

The experience also doesn’t help when Otabek’s friends are drinking themselves to death and bouncing to the beat of each butchered remix of a song, bumping into him and into everyone else who seems to “get” the vibe in this club. Otabek himself enjoyed a couple of beers tonight, but nothing that will get him as shitfaced as his friends. Yuri also noticed how he’s able to freely move along to the music, regardless of how terrible Yuri thinks it is.

He’s so cool.

Yet as cool as Otabek is, Yuri’s feet work on their own to search for the exit and out into the cold, winter night.

He can hardly hear the music out here; the alley smells ten times worse than the inside, but at least there aren’t any loud drunk people to jostle him into another section of Club Hell. When he feels the chill reach his neck and down his spine, he can automatically hear Yuuri scolding him for not wearing a thicker jacket. The only way anyone can pull the faux leather, leopard-print jacket off his body is if he’s dead.

So why is he yearning for something else to wear? Something warmer? 

“Stupid music,” Yuri grumbles to himself, kicking a metal trash can and letting it crash onto an ice puddle stuck to the concrete. That sounded better than two hours of that DJ’s set, he thinks. He nearly laughs at his own burn, but flinches when he hears the door behind him being thrown open.

When he can’t hear the noise again, he turns around, eyes widening to spot Otabek standing before him, hands shoved in his pockets. His hair looks as if it’s been tossed around a bit, though Yuri doesn’t want to imagine what it smells like after being in there with him. 

“You’re leaving,” Otabek says.

“Yeah,” Yuri says, biting back the sarcasm itching to roll off his tongue. “I don’t like it here. The music is shit and your friends are drunk.”

Otabek looks unmoved by Yuri’s statements. Usually, his bluntness would be the start of a full-blown argument, but Otabek doesn’t say anything at all, like he’s thinking what he should say to him without making him more irritated. That itself is already irritating.

“You don’t like the music?”

How can he be so calm?  After all, it was Otabek who invited him to come with him and his friends to a place with “good” music. And Yuri just stomped on both those things.

“Look, I’m...sorry. You obviously like this place. I don’t want to—”

“Come to my hotel room with me.”

Yuri perks up, eyes wider and leaning back some to get a better look at Otabek. His expression is unchanged, but something tells Yuri that he’s being completely serious. And...sexy? He isn’t very sure. He’s known Otabek for a few years and he still can’t pinpoint his reactions very well. It’s his one downfall that will be the end of him if Victor or any of his rink mates find out.

“What about your friends? What are we gonna do at the hotel?” Yuri asks, cautious. He can already hear Yuuri and Victor in the back of his head crying out pleas to be safe and to watch out for any strange characters. Otabek isn’t strange, though. He’s his friend.

“They’ll be fine without me. I’m going to surprise you,” Otabek answers, then starts off for the street. “Come on. It’ll be better than being here. I promise.”

That’s already a good start. Yuri follows Otabek along, out into the sidewalk where cars pass by and the street lamps are muted with frost. He walks in time with Otabek to his motorcycle, where there’s a helmet with cat ears waiting for him. The helmet has the same pattern as his jacket, which was a nice touch when Otabek decided to give it to him for Christmas. The two of them suit up and Otabek revs his motorcycle, speeding down the empty roads and passing cars driving way under the speed limit.

In the short time it takes to get to the hotel from the club, Yuri holds onto his friend, arms wrapped comfortably around his waist and sticking to the genuine, black leather of his jacket. He wonders if Otabek is cold in this, but he doesn’t seem like it. He doesn’t seem fazed at all by the cold or the music or Yuri’s bitching. Is it because...he likes all those things? Surely, he can’t like the fact that he complains about almost everything. Though in his defense, it isn’t really  _ complaining _ . It’s...a very opinionated thought about someone or something. 

Lots of people seem to disagree with his complaining.

Whatever the case, the last feeling Yuri senses against Otabek is, strange enough, warmth. He’s wearing a sweater underneath and that’s probably the reason why the other feels like a giant teddy bear, but however Otabek is dressed, Yuri doesn’t feel the chill around him. It’s as if it’s not body temperature melting away that bite that surrounds his nerves. Those thoughts don’t dwell for very long, because it feels like he blinked twice before getting to the hotel—some fancy, tall place owned by some American.

Otabek helps Yuri off his bike, offering to take his helmet but Yuri declines. It’s quiet when they ride up the elevator. The muzak that fills the small space between them soothes Yuri further, drawing him right to Otabek’s side and nearly linking his free arm in his. Damn the elevator opening up right when he wants to do so.

Once they get to the hotel room, helmets aside and jackets coming off thanks to the heater going inside, Otabek points to the edge of his bed. “Have a seat.”

Yuri follows, eyebrow raised and cautious and still unsure of his “surprise.” “What are you gonna do? Show me what good music sounds like?”

“To you, yes.”

Yuri flinches back onto the bed when Otabek pulls out his laptop and a giant pair of headphones—bigger than anything Yuri has ever seen. He hands him the headphones and takes a seat next to him, opening up his laptop and a program with a thousand different buttons and sections that look like graphs. 

“You can’t be serious,” Yuri says, toying with the headphones that are practically too big for his hands and gesturing to the screen. “What’s all this?”

“Just listen.”

Yuri reluctantly follows, cupping his ears completely with the headphones while Otabek clicks a few more times. Silence surrounds him until something fades in, the soft sound of a synthesizer creating an introduction that crescendos with a steady drumbeat that Yuri spontaneously starts to move to. There’s nothing fancy or distorted about the song at all; it’s music he can see himself dancing to while actually tolerating everyone else around him. Hell, he can see  _ Yuuri _ dancing to this. Sober.

The hook to the song is so infectious that Yuri stands and starts to dance in front of Otabek. Unlike being on the ice or in the studio, he’s loose, letting his body move however it wants to whenever the song flows into the bridge and to a beat drop that’s like a gentle push instead of a kick to the gut. In his head, he still thinks he looks better than half the dancers at that club, even with the cord connecting the headphones and the laptop restricting him from dancing about the room. He doesn’t open his mouth, though, except for the smile he flashes Otabek when the song ends and he takes off the headphones.

“See? That’s  _ good _ music. It was great! Who made it?”

Otabek disconnects the headphones from his laptop and puts on another song, something very, _ very _ similar to what he’s heard before. He looks over at Yuri, the faintest smile on his face that sends a shockwave right through Yuri’s chest, so much that it feels like it’s contorting.

“I did.”

“What?!” Yuri’s reaction is immediate, looking over at his laptop and spotting the name of the file at the top of the window. His chest does another impossible flip when he finds that the song name is “Agape: Ursa Major Mix.”

And the more he listens to it, the more it all comes back to him: the program that put him on the map as a junior, the year Yuuri and Victor got together as student and coach and  _ literally _ got together. It was the year he met Otabek, riding down the streets of Barcelona, away from his fans to finally meet a friend. Everything changed since then. It was a good kind of change. A great kind of change.

The kind of change that makes him feel better about himself and the work he puts out on the rink.

The remix pays its respects to the original song, the melody intact with added beats and a slightly different tempo to make it more appropriate for dancing on hotel carpet instead of ice. Yuri takes a step back and takes a deep breath, remembering the routine like he had just performed it and moving about the room, his movements evolving from the ice to something Otabek can’t stop staring at in awe. Yuri closes his eyes and lets the song guide him, arms in flow with his feet tapping and spinning and drifting in and out.

Victor would be proud.

The song fades out and Yuri takes a few more breaths, staring at Otabek with a new glimmer in his eyes. He runs his fingers through his hair and pulls it back so Otabek can see him, cheeks flushed and a smile forming through his breathing.

“Beka. That was amazing.”

Otabek opens up another program on his laptop and hits play on a playlist, then sets his laptop to the middle of the bed before standing before Yuri. “I started working on a remix after I watched your program for the first time. I could never get it right. Until now.”

Yuri smiles wide and throws his hands around Otabek’s neck, hips swaying to the next song that pulses and fills the room. Otabek moves with him, rotating so that he doesn’t hit the bed and bobbing his head to the rhythm.

“Did you make this song, too?”

He nods.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“Like I said,” he says as he pulls him closer to his body, “to surprise you.”

It doesn’t feel warm anymore with Otabek. Yuri can feel the fire start to scorch his skin, coming with every sudden movement that creates contact with him. He could dance all night with him, just like this. The two of them in his hotel room, with nothing but each other and the music that’s taking them everywhere and nowhere all at once.

At some point, he comes to terms with his feelings for Otabek. That heat he craves, that shade of cool he admires oh-so-much, that sense of losing himself in the best way possible. He’s a friend and more than a friend and when Otabek’s deep house take on “Eros” seduces his ears, Yuri understands.

“Hey,” he says softly, flush against Otabek with his lips to his ear.

“Hey,” Otabek says back in the same fashion.

They dance together, inches away from the bed with hands roaming each other, exploring all the new ways they’ve been able to connect with touch.

“I like you,” Yuri says, softer and barely audible over the music. “Like...the kind of ‘like’ Victor feels for Yuuri.”

Otabek doesn’t say anything for a few stressful seconds, but returns Yuri’s words with a tighter hold around him, spinning him around during the bridge of the song and pressing his forehead against his. The sweat clings to Yuri’s skin, but this time around, he pays no mind to it at all.

“I feel the same way.”

The two say nothing more and continue their rave around the room, the bass in their ears to keep them going and going until the sun peeks over the buildings of Saint Petersburg.

Yuri’s heart bursts when the last few seconds of the last song on the playlist winds them down, the gentle, tired kiss between him and Otabek being the best high note he’s ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> You bet your booty that at some point, Yuuri and/or Victor calls Yuri incessantly to make sure he's okay because he didn't come home that night and wound up sleeping until the early afternoon next to his new boyfriend.
> 
> But now the question is...what is Otabek's DJ name and would he wear a bear head like deadmau5 would wear a mouse head  
>    
>  **READ THE DIRTY SEQUEL[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9688997)**  
>  Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and SICK BEATS are always appreciated. <3  
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter ](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
